Mischievous Kiss In Clarines
by Zory rock101
Summary: Zen Wistaria the popular and cold-hearted guy in Class-A and Shirayuki the unpopular and kind in Class- B but what happened when two worlds meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Mischievous Kiss In Clarines**

**Sum: Zen Wistaria the popular and cold-hearted guy in Class-A and Shirayuki the unpopular and kind in Class- B but what happened when two worlds meet?**

**I change some of the characters personality in the story but Shirayuki will stay the same. I hope you guys enjoy this story :)**

**Words: ****1,010k**

**Update: 3/31/19**

**Drama**

**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Shirayuki Wistaria well Wistaria is actually my married name and this story is about how I almost give up the man I love Zen Wistaria. Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself let me start from the very beginning of this story. I was a high school student in class-B at Clarines Public High School and I have a big crush on the president of Class A, Zen Wistaria. He was the most handsome, cool, and popular person in our school but for me, I was the unpopular one. Our worlds off far an apart.

I sat in my bedroom at my desk writing my first ever love letter to Zen Wistaria. 'Man that this letter suck,' I said to myself, throw it in my trash can and grabbed another she a piece of paper. I turn on the radio and learn to J-pop music. I walked over to the window and saw a shooting star. I close my eyes and make a wish. 'I wish that Zen Wistaria will notice me this school year,' I said to myself, climb in my bed and listen to the music until I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sweet smell of my father cook. Before I head downstairs I quickly got the dress in my high school uniform that is a requirement to wear. "Good morning, Dad," I said, walking into the kitchen and saw my dad put scrambled eggs on a play and hand it to me.

"Good morning, it going to be a new school year," My father said, grab his plate and walked over to the table that was in front of the window.

"Yes, it will be, Dad," I said, sat at the table with a smile on my face.

"That my girl," My father said, starting to eat his breakfast. "I have a meeting with the real-estate today for that house we looked at two days ago."

"That great," I said, took a bite of my scrambled eggs. After a while, I finish eating my breakfast and grab my school bag. "Okay, dad. Im heading out now," I said, run out of the house and down the street. 'Today is the day I will let Zen how I feel,' I said to myself, running down the street.

"Shirayuki," A female voice said behind me. I turn around and saw Kiki Seiran have her Blonde hair up in a low side ponytail like she usually has.

"Hi, Kiki," I said, looking at her with a smile on my face.

"Hey, Let walk to school together," Kiki said, walking beside me.

"Okay," I said, continue walking the hallway until they reach the school gate. When he got half passed the gate the girl starting to scream and almost trampling us.

"Oh god is Zen Wistaria," One of the groups of the girl said. I turn around and saw Zen Wistaria with his gorgeous white color, is short to medium in length, long enough to cover his forehead, but not long enough to reach his shoulders and his beautiful crystal blue eyes. I watch him walking through the gate passed a bunch of girls.

"Zen, you are popular with the girls," A man said, has short, light sea silver-blue hair and brown eyes. He is tall and has a fair build.

"Look at Mitsuhide Rouen think he so cool because of the best friends with Zen. It makes me sick," Kiki said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Kiki do you have a crush on Mitsuhide?" I asked, looking at Kiki.

"What! No, they disgust I will never have a crush on Mitsuhide Rouen." Kiki answer, walking into the school building. "How about you? You have a crush on Zen,"

"I writing a letter to him and I just waiting for the right time to give it to him," I said, walking up the staircase.

"Okay, just be careful," Kiki said, walking into the class-B and took a seat by the window. I sat down behind her and waiting for the teacher to come in the room.

The door open and walked into the room was Mr. Fukushi. Everyone stand up and bow their head to the teacher then sat back down. "Open your Math textbook to page 273," Mr. Fukushi said, open his teaching textbook. "The first problem, Five subtraction three add four Equals." Mr. Fukushi said, writing on the blackboard.

After a couple of hours later, the bell ring for lunch time. "Shirayuki," Kiki said, turn her chair around and open her lunch box. I pull out my lunch box and set it down on my desk. "What did your dad make you for today?" Kiki asked.

"It is the same thing as always," I said, open the lunch box and pick up my chopstick.

"It looked good as always," Kiki said, looking at my lunch box.

"Yeah, My dad is a great cook," I said, starting to eat my food.

"Shirayuki, Zen is out in the hallway it time to give him your letter," Kiki said. I turn my head and saw Zen talking to Mitsuhide. I grab the letter and stand up from my chair.

"I'm Zen," I said, walking up to him. Zen turn his head and looked at me. "This letter is for you," I said, bow my head and hold out the letter to him. Zen looked at the letter in my hand for a few seconds.

"I don't want it," Zen said, walked away from me and went down the hallway.

**See you in the next chapter of Mischievous kiss in Clarines...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mischievous Kiss In Clarines**

**Sum: Zen Wistaria the popular and cold-hearted guy in Class-A and Shirayuki the unpopular and kind in Class- B but what happened when two worlds meet?**

**Words: ****1,020k**

**Update: 4/13/19**

**Drama**

**Chapter ****2**

I sat in the courtyard looking at the letter in my hand that it will never be read. I put the letter back in my bag and stand up. "is that the girl who got rejected by Zen Wistaria?" A girl asked, laughing.

"Yeah, that her alright," Another girl said, looking at me when I walked passed them.

"Shirayuki," Kiki said, running up to me.

"Why is it?" I asked, looking at Kiki.

"You need to come and see this," Kiki answer, grab my hand and pull me down the hallway. When I got to where Kiki was taking me I saw a huge crowd in front of a poster sign.

"What going on?" I asked, walking close to the poster sign and read what it says: Shirayuki think she hot to go after Zen Wistaria but got rejected. she's such a loser. "What?" I said with wide eyes. I heard people starting to laugh at me.

"Loser,"

"Freak,"

"you don't belong at the school you freak," Everyone calls me names. I grabbed them the poster and walked away. I can hear them laughing at me.

"Shirayuki," Kiki said, but I ignored her and run passed her. I walked down the hallway and find Zen talking with Mitsuhide.

"this is your idea of making a fool outta me in front of the whole school," I said, throw the posters that I found in the hallway at him.

"What are you talking about?" Zen asked, put his hand in his pocket and looking at me.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. You are the one behind this," I said, crunching my fists together and looking down at the ground.

"You must be that stupid to believe in-" Zen said but was cut off by a slap across his cheek leaving a red mark of a hand print on his right cheek.

"Don't you ever call me stupid again. you don't know anything about me so don't stand there and criticize me," I said, walked away from Zen.

"Zen are you okay?" A girl said.

"That girl is terrible. slap Zen for no reason."

"Are you okay, Zen?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

Zen has a hand on his cheek where I slap him.

'This girl is very interesting. For now on I want to see how this will play out at the end,' Zen said to himself, watching me walked down the hallway. "Yes, I'm fine. Let go Mitsuhide," Zen said, walking the opposite direction.

At the end of the school day, I grab my bag and walked out of my classroom. "you are a troublesome girl I have never meet before," A male voice said behind me. I turn around and saw Zen standing there with his hands in his pocket.

"What do you want?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm waiting for you to apologize from this morning," Zen said, walking closer to her.

"Well, keep on waiting there's no way I will apologize to a jer-" I said but cut off my Zen kiss on my lips. "You bastard," I said, push away and go to slap him again but Zen grab my arm.

"You are cute. I like a feisty woman," Zen said, cover his face in my neck.

"Let go of me," I said, push away from him. "You just like the tease people...don't you," I said, wiping away the tears from my eyes and walked away but Zen grab me by the arms then push me up against the wall.

I feel Zen lips kissing my neck leaving a red mark on it and walked away. I walked to the bathroom and saw the ten mark he leave on my neck. "That Jerk," I said, put a scarf around my neck and head home for the night.

**The Next morning...**

I walked the school hallway and hearing people whispering about me. "She is a whore," A girl said, looking at me.

"Disgraceful," Another girl said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I can't believe Zen went head and kiss her,"

"She probably blackmailed him. so she can go around bragging that she kissed him,"

'Great, here we go again another day,' I said, let out a sigh. I walked into my classroom and sat down at my desk.

"Shirayuki, a man is here and say that he your boyfriend," a boy said. I looked up from my desk and saw Zen walking into the room.

"What? HE...HE NOT MY...BOY...BOYFRIEND!" I yelled while I was a little bit stuttering at the same time, standing up and point at Zen. Everyone in the classroom stared at us.

"Oh come on now babe you don't have to be shy," Zen said, walking up to me.

"You," I said grinding my teeth.

"Did not you say that you have a crush on me," Zen whisper in my ears and kiss it. "Get used to it, I will go it every day,"

"I did until i notice how big of a jerk you are," I said, looking at Zen.

"You still like me. You can not stop like me just in a day after day you have a crush on me," Zen whisper.

"Yes, I can," I said, true around and looking away from Zen.

"I can let you are a lie. the kiss yesterday you also kissed me back that is proof enough that you still have feelings for me," Zen said, walked away from me after saying that.

"That jerk," I said, sat back down at my chair at my desk again.

**See you in the next chapter of Mischievous kiss in clarines...**

**Did Zen actually do have a feeling for Shrayuki or is Shirayuki a new toy for him to play with? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mischievous Kiss In Clarines**

**Sum: Zen Wistaria the popular and cold-hearted guy in Class-A and Shirayuki the unpopular and kind in Class- B but what happened when two worlds meet?**

**Words: ****539****k**

**Update: 8/2/19**

**Drama**

**Chapter ****3**

"Okay, you need to tell me everything," Kiki said, turn around in her chair and looked at me.

"About What?" I asked, looking back at Kiki.

"Don't play dumb. Tell me what going on between you and Zen," Kiki said.

"There nothing going on between me and The Jerk," I said, looking away from Kiki.

"Oh really then say that to Zen," Kiki said, looking at the door. I turn my head and saw Zen standing there.

"What are you going in my classroom?" I asked, standing up from my chair.

"I want to have lunch with my girlfriend," Zen said, walking over to me.

"I'm not your girlfriend," I said, crunching my teeth and narrow my eyes at him. 'What is up with this guy? The first time he did not like me and now he want me be his girlfriend.'

"come on now don't be that way," Zen said, grab my hand and pull me out of the room.

"Hey, let go of me," I said, trying to pull my hand away from Zen. Zen push me up against the wall and kiss me on the lips.

"I will make you fall in love with me if it's the last thing I do," Zen said, kiss me again.

"Stop it." I said, push him away from me. "I dont understand why at first you did not want anything to do with me and Now you what me to be your girlfriend that didn't add up," I said, looking at Zen.

"I thought you were like the others girl but now I know you're not," Zen said, lend in closer to Shirayuki. "Well, you agreed to be my girlfriend?" Zen asked.

"No, I dont want to. I dont falling in love with you anymore," Shirayuki answer, put her hand on his chest.

"Fine then by the end of this year. I will make you mine," Zen said, walked away from Shirayuki.

"That jeck," Shirayuki said, walked away angry. 'I cant believe he did that to me,' Shirayuki said to herself.

After a while, the school day was over Shirayuki walked out of the school building and saw Zen stand there waiting for her. "What are you still doing here?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"I'm going to walk my girlfriend home from school," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"In your dream," Shirayuki said, roll her eyes.

"I told you I will make you fall in love with me,"

"sorry pal but it will never going to happen," Shitayuki said.

"Never say never," Zen said, try to hold Shirayuki's hand but Shirayuki pull her hand away. Zen make a puppy dog looked but Shirayuki did not care. 'This is going to be a long road from here on,' Zen said, let out a sigh.

**See you in th next chapter of Mischievous kiss in Clarines...**

**Sorry that it been a while seen i post any chapters for this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mischievous Kiss In Clarines**

**Sum: Zen Wistaria the popular and cold-hearted guy in Class-A and Shirayuki the unpopular and kind in Class- B but what happened when two worlds meet?**

**Words: 404k**

**Update: 8/2/19**

**Drama**

**Chapter 4**

"Will you just leave me alone," Shirayuki said, walking down the hallway of the shool building.

"I won't leave you alone until you agree to be my girlfriend," Zen said, walking behind Shirayuki.

"That not going to happen," Shirayuki said, feel Zen grab her hand and pu her back to him.

"It will happen," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips and his tongue enter her mouth.

"Stop it," Shirayuki said, trying to much Zen away but he push her up against the wall and kiss her more.

"You body tell me a different story," Zen said, push his body up against Shirayuki.

'I cant let myself fall for his trip,' Shirayuki said to herself. After a while, Zen pull away from Shirayuki.

"See I told you never say never," Zen said, walked away from Shirayuki.

'What is this feeling in my chest?' Shirayuki asked herself, place a hand on her chest where her heart is at. "Zen wait," Shirayuki said, watch Zen stop walk.

"What is it?" Zen asked, turn around and looked at Shirayuki.

"Find i will argue to be your girlfriend," Shirayuki said, close her eyes very tight.

"See i told you will finally come around after a month of me bugging you," Zen said, walking up to Shirayuki and kiss her on the lips and Shirayuki wrip her arms around Zen's neck.

couple of years later, Zen and Shirayuki are now married and have a son with bright red hair like his mother. Shirayuki never thought that Zen and her will never last very long during high school. "Mama, can we go to the park?" Shirayuki's son asked, looking up at Shirayuki.

"Okay, we can go to the park," Shirayuki said, stand up from the couch and took her son hand.

"where are you guys going?" Zen asked, walking into the room.

"Mama and I are going to the park," the little boy said, grab Zen's hand. "Daddy, would you come with us?"

"of course," Zen said, walked out of the house with Sirayuki and their son.

**Thank you for reading this story. sorry that it was only four chapter i run out of idea. **


End file.
